Mungkin aku bisa tinggal disini
by Kristoper
Summary: Naruto memutuskan pergi dari konoha karena ia sudah tidak tahan akan perlakuan penduduk desa,tapi ia tidak jadi pergi apakah yang terjadi.


"Mungkin aku bisa tinggal disini"

Mungkin aku harus meninggalkan desa ini sekali dan untuk semua apa yang Anda pikirkan itu?" Naruto meminta Kyuubi setan yang dalam dirinya.

" **Mengapa kit itu? Saya pikir Anda ingin menjadi Hokage? "** kata rubah besar dari penjara itu.

"Semua orang masih membenci saya dan tidak membiarkan saya pergi ke tempat untuk membeli barang atau melihat saya jadi bagaimana di neraka aku akan menjadi Hokage desa ini ketika mereka memperlakukan aku seperti ini" ia mengatakan sambil menangis.

"**K****it****,**** maaf ini semua salahku dan untuk sekali aku akan berharap aku bisa mengambil kembali semuanya "** Kyuubi petunjuk suara kesedihan karena dia adalah salah satu yang harus disalahkan untuk semua orang membenci Naruto tapi dia berharap dia bisa menghentikan hal itu terjadi.

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada semua orang dan Anda tidak perlu mengatakan maaf?" tanyanya setan dalam dirinya.

" **Hanya satu orang yang saya tahu kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal**** kepada**** wanita rambut**** ungu bernama**** Anko "** Kyuubi mengatakan kepada naruto dari penjara,Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berlari ke daerah shinobi. Saat ia sampai ke tempat yang dia tahu dia tinggal di sanalah ia kemudian melompat ke luar jendela dan mengetuk jendela. Setelah banyak mengetuk seseorang datang ke jendela lalu membukanya tapi sebelum orang bisa berteriak pada orang yang mengetuk jendela Naruto melompat dalam dan memeluk dari belakang. Tapi wanita mengatakan hanya tampak di belakangnya ia melihat mata rambut berduri dan biru pirang milik siapa pun kecuali Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kenapa kau di sini gaki?" Anko bertanya sebagai nada suaranya bisa menunjukkan dia masih mengantuk dari menjadi kekuatan sampai dengan mengetuk jendelanya.

"Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum aku meninggalkan desa." Katanya sambil memeluknya lebih dekat.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanyanya khawatir dan sedikit sedih yang dia tidak tahu mengapa karena itu tidak seperti dia tahu dia banyak tapi dia tahu dia sedikit dan semua rasa sakit yang berhubungan dengan pada hal sehari-hari.

"Karena desa ini masih sakit saya dan membenci saya. Itulah mengapa saya pikir itu lebih baik jika aku pergi dan aku hanya harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Anda." Katanya sambil memeluknya keras dia melihat dia memeluknya lebih keras dan semakin sedikit khawatir dan kecil yang bahagia.

"Mengapa datang menemui saya dan Anda tidak harus meninggalkan Anda tahu itu?" Tanyanya sambil berbalik menghadap dia dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan-nya sendiri ketika dia melakukan itu keduanya tersipu dan menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Ya saya lakukan karena saya tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian dan saya begitu panggilan sensei tidak mengajarkan apa-apa karena ia mengajarkan Sasuke. Itu karena saya menemukan bahwa Kakashi menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian rekan setimnya yang merupakan Uchiha sehingga ia mengajarkan semua yang dia tahu sehingga ia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan rekan setimnya mati dan bahwa alasan lain saya ingin meninggalkan. "Dia memiliki beberapa air mata di matanya. Dia hanya mengusap air matanya dan menatapnya tetapi orang dari desa terlihat Anko melakukan hal ini mereka akan terkejut.

"Saya bisa mengajari Anda kemudian ok tapi aku tidak pernah adalah sensei sebelum jadi aku mungkin tidak menjadi baik? Dan mengapa kau katakan padaku selamat tinggal dan bukan orang lain Anda tahu banyak adonan" tanyanya dan benar-benar ingin tahu mengapa dia? Dia bukan orang-orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada karena semua terletak penduduk desa menceritakan tentang dia. Dia juga takut miskin Naruto sehingga dia terkejut malam lebih bahwa ia adalah salah satu yang di sini.

"Yah itu karena ..." dia menunduk dan dengan sedikit merah di wajahnya, tetapi Anko bertanya-tanya mengapa wajahnya semakin merah.

"Ini?" Tanya Anko dan sekarang sangat ingin tahu tapi dia memiliki perasaan apa yang akan dia katakan dan bagian dari dirinya takut.

"Karena aku mencintaimu ok sana aku mengatakan itu Anko Aku mencintaimu." ia mengatakan dengan cara yang pemalu dan gugup tapi dia hanya terkejut mendengar dia mengatakan itu, tapi dia harus tahu bagaimana perasaannya sebelum ia berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak merasa bahwa jauh ke depan jadi bagaimana kalau kita mencoba untuk waktu yang singkat dan jika aku mulai merasakan hal yang sama kita akan tinggal bersama-sama." Saat ia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tetapi meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya. Mereka pindah ke tempat tidur dan keduanya ditetapkan di setiap senjata lain dan untuk sekali mereka berdua merasa aman dan bahagia pada waktu yang sama.

Sebagai pagi sampai Naruto bangun dan pindah ke ruangan lain untuk membuat Anko beberapa sarapan. Anko bangun untuk bau makanan yang berbau besar tapi dia kemudian melompat keluar dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke ruang tamu untuk melihat Naruto meletakkan piring makanan di atas meja ruang tamu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan makan. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan mencium pipinya dan mengatakan kepadanya terima kasih yang membuat Naruto memerah sedikit dan Anko tawa pada anak memerah.

"Aku punya pertemuan tim pergi dan aku melihat nanti untuk pelatihan dan mungkin makan malam" Saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia melompat keluar jendela meninggalkan Anko memerah tapi apa dia tidak tahu adalah bahwa Naruto memerah lebih banyak daripada dia.

Ketika ia sampai ke tempat pelatihan mereka semua bahwa setiap orang untuk sekali ia adalah orang terakhir tidak Kakashi. "Maaf aku terlambat guys." Naruto mengatakan tersenyum karena dia sedang memikirkan alasan mengapa ia terlambat berada bersama Anko cantik

"Di mana adalah bahwa Anda selalu memiliki pisau pada Anda dan itu adalah pakaian yang sama Anda punya pada kemarin? Apa yang Anda lakukan tadi malam? Seperti Kakashi bertanya ia mulai tersipu dan Kakashi memiliki sebuah ide apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam dan berteriak pekerjaan yang baik.

"Diam cabul! ' Naruto berteriak pada rasa yang hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan kedua Sakura dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Naruto ingin Kakashi nya tumbuh.

"Pokoknya kita harus bicara tentang bagaimana kita akan menjadi pelatihan, Naruto Anda melakukan apa yang Anda lakukan dengan pedang Anda, Anda memaksa Sakura pada jutes medis dan Sasuke Anda dengan saya" Dia akan dilakukan tetapi pikiran mereka.

Naruto: _ya ya hal yang sama semua yang Anda pedulikan adalah Sasuke aku mulai berpikir__ anda__ gay__._

Sakura: _Aku tidak dengan Sasuke tidak!_

Sasuke: terserah_._

"Kakashi mengapa Anda hanya melatih dia, apa itu karena rasa bersalah anda kepada teman anda" Dia menatap Kakashi saat ia mengatakan itu ia melihat kakashi marah bahwa seseorang bisa mengatakan itu padanya, tapi Naruto tidak akan kembali ke bentuk ini. Dia going dipesan sekitar oleh beberapa sensei yang bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari masa lalunya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang alasan saya! Anda hanya Genin tidak keluar dari jalur seperti itu lagi!" Teriak Kakashi gila tapi Naruto hanya menatap dia karena dia hidup bodoh di dunia yang meninggal lama.

"Saya tahu karena Anda menyalahkan diri sendiri karena Obito Uchiha mati dan itu sebabnya Anda melatih Sasuke. Anda pikir jika Anda membuatnya lebih kuat bahwa Anda sudah diampuni! Tapi Anda salah karena ia tidak pernah menyalahkan Anda!" Naruto berteriak kembali sensei dengan lebih kemarahan karena betapa ia adalah bodoh untuk melakukan hal ini.

Kakashi mengatakan sesuatu tentang tetapi dipotong oleh Naruto. "Izinkan saya bertanya sesuatu yang Anda pikir ayah saya? Siapa di seluruh desa ini pernah memiliki rambut pirang dengan mata biru?" Kakashi berpikir sejenak kemudian datang dengan sebuah ide yang membuatnya sedih.

"Tidak bisa kau saya." Sungguh, ia terputus lagi dengan kesal anak rambut pirang karena sensei akhirnya menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto berharap bahwa ini akan membuatnya keluar dari hidup di masa lalu sekali dan untuk semua.

"Ya saya anak sensei Anda Aku adalah anak Hokage ke-4! Itu mengapa dia memilih saya untuk menempatkan Kyuubi sialan dalam diriku! Dia mengambil anaknya sendiri itu karena dia tidak bisa meminta siapa pun untuk memberikan anak-anak mereka dalam rangka untuk menghentikan setan! " Dia berteriak dengan air mata datang dari matanya.

"Saya benar-benar menyesal Naruto." Naruto tidak ingin sensei yang menyesal karena hanya hal yang ia inginkan adalah untuk Kakashi untuk hidup dalam kehidupan nyata sekarang dan tidak di masa lalu di mana ia hanya akan membawa dia kedalam rasa sakit dan kesedihan.

"Kau tidak punya hal untuk disesali, hanya hal yang Anda butuhkan lakukan adalah mengampuni diri untuk kematian mereka dan melanjutkan dengan cara yang membuat mereka bahagia dan bangga." "Kata Naruto dengan satu senyum karena ia tahu masa lalu bisa menjadi neraka tempat untuk tinggal masuk

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, bye." Naruto mengatakan kepada teman-temannya tapi semua orang bertanya-tanya mengapa ia pergi tapi Kakashi tidak berharap bahwa dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia katakan dan melanjutkan untuk membuat mereka bahagia.

Naruto melepas ke tempatnya dan saat ia sampai di sana ia mengenakan perubahan baru pakaian dan pedangnya yang bernama langit merah tapi setelah ia mendapat segala sesuatu bersama-sama ia menuju ke sebuah tempat di lantai ketika ia mendapatkan berlutut nya ia mengangkat bagian dari lantai kayu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Dia berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri. _"going ini menjadi hadiah yang besar untuk ulang tahunnya yang ia harus benar-benar berpikir aku tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya._ " Saat ia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya dia tersenyum dan menuju ke tempatnya.

Dalam perjalanan ke tempatnya ia bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan membiarkan karunia yang ada di dalam kotak kecil, tapi Kyuubi yang ada di pikirannya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia akan menyukainya. Dia tidak tahu apakah setan berteriak kepadanya bahwa adalah hal yang baik atau buruk. Beberapa bagian dari dirinya sekarang berharap dia tidak membunuh dia untuk memberikannya kepada dia karena setan setuju dengan dia.

Tapi ketika ia sampai ke tempatnya dia mengetuk pintu dan pintu terbuka dengan Anko hanya dengan handuk yang tidak hanya membuat Naruto memiliki mimisan tapi dia pingsan. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah Anko cekikikan. Naruto Bangun jam kemudian tapi dia tidak di rumahnya dia di Anko kemudian setelah berpikir ia menyadari apa yang terjadi dan berubah merah.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Naru-kun." Anko mengatakan meletakkan lengannya di sekitar, tapi apa yang membuat Naruto memerah lebih adalah ketika ia mendengar Anko memanggilnya dengan julukan barunya. Dia benar-benar seperti julukan ini bahwa ia memberinya dan berharap untuk mendengar lebih membentuk dirinya.

"Saya mendapatkan sesuatu yang Anda untuk ulang tahun Anda dan tidak Anda tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kepada saya memberikannya kepada Anda." Dia mengatakan bahwa tapi dia hanya terkejut bahwa ia tidak hanya tahu tentang hari ulang tahunnya, tapi mendapatkan sesuatu nya. " _Dia yang paling benar-benar mencintai saya setelah semua tapi saya berharap dia tidak perlu melakukan terlalu banyak untuk mendapatkan saya ini. "_

"Benar-benar Naru-kun Anda tahu bahwa Anda tidak harus melakukan itu?" tanyanya senang dan berharap dia benar-benar dan bukan hanya lelucon atau bohong. Dia begitu terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang berbohong kepadanya bahwa dia khawatir tentang semua orang benar-benar melakukannya untuk sekarang. Semua orang tapi teman-teman dekatnya bahwa dia tahu tidak akan pernah menyakitinya atau berbohong padanya.

"Ya Anko-chan aku benar-benar mendapatkan satu." Saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengambil kotak kecil dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepadanya. Dia membuka dan sekarang melihat sebuah kalung yang memiliki rantai mengkilap erat dengan sesuatu pada rantai itu tajam hati dan dalam tajam tidak hanya satu tapi tiga permata. Yang terbesar adalah berlian dan di samping berlian adalah ruby merah dan safir. Saat ia melihat air mata hadiah mulai turun wajahnya karena dia tidak bisa lebih bahagia bahwa seseorang benar-benar memberikan sesuatu seperti itu padanya.

"Bagaimana Anda membayar untuk ini sebagian besar biaya banyak bagi Anda untuk hanya mendapatkan untuk saya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?" tanya dia tapi dia hanya tersenyum karena bahkan jika ia membeli dia tidak akan keberatan membayar untuk sesuatu yang biaya sebanyak itu akan memiliki. Dia hanya peduli tentang melihat wajahnya yang cantik tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya nyata dan bukan senyum palsu dia di sepanjang waktu.

"Ini hal terakhir yang saya miliki tentang keluarga saya dan saya ingin memberikannya kepada Anda karena Anda berarti banyak bagi saya Anko-chan." Dia menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya sebagai diperebutkan tangannya yang lain dan memegang tangan kanan Anko saat ia menatapnya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengambil ini saya minta maaf tapi aku tidak bisa." katanya berusaha mengembalikannya tapi Naruto meletakkan tangannya di tangannya yang lain dan melihat di matanya. Dia tidak ingin dia memberikannya kembali karena dia ingin dia memilikinya selamanya tidak peduli apa.

"Tolong saya ingin Anda dan saya tidak akan mengambil kembali apa pun yang Anda katakan." Dia mencium bibirnya dan menarik dia ke pelukan tapian dia hanya membungkus memeluknya dan memegang dia kembali karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan dia . Ketika ciuman berakhir keduanya berhenti memegang satu sama lain tetapi Anko ingin lebih.

Dia menciumnya dan pindah lengan kanannya sekitar kekasihnya kembali dan lengan lainnya adalah sekitar lehernya. Dia mulai menangis dan berkata berulang "Terima kasih Naru-kun."

"Itu hanya hadiah satu dan 2 yang saya perlu pergi ke toko makanan untuk mendapatkan hal-hal yang saya butuhkan untuk memasak makan malam yang baik." Dia tersenyum padanya saat ia hanya melihat ke mata yang indah tapi dia hanya tampak pergi kemudian melihat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu Anda begitu baik padaku seperti ini" tanyanya karena tidak ada yang pernah ini baik padanya dan dia khawatir itu semua lelucon atau kebohongan menyakitinya. Bahkan Kurenai nya paling dekat teman-temannya belum ini bagus untuk dia, tapi dia benar-benar melompat ia berarti segala sesuatu yang katanya.

"Itu karena." Dia bergerak kepalanya ke dadanya sebelum ia mulai berbicara dengannya lagi. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kau bersedih lagi karena desa juga saya ingin menjadi salah satu yang membuat Anda bahagia tidak peduli berapa biayanya. Jadi tolong beritahu saya melakukannya untuk Anda karena saya benar-benar ingin Anda untuk menjadi senang wanita Anko-chan. " dia mencium keningnya dan tersenyum padanya karena dia ingin dia melihat bahwa ia benar-benar berarti semua yang dia bercerita.

"Terima kasih foxy benar-benar terima kasih." Naruto hanya tersipu saat ia menggosok belakang kepalanya saat ia tersipu tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum kepadanya karena dia menemukan itu lucu bahwa dia memerah.

"Bisakah saya meninggalkan merah langit di sini dan pergi ke toko?" Dia bertanya dan dia mengangguk kepadanya karena dia tidak keberatan dia meninggalkan katana nya di sini. Dia tidak heran tentang pisau itu karena dia bahkan bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bahwa dalam tes chuunin.

"Siapa yang melakukan memberi Anda bahwa katana itu bukan biasanya satu, karena murni merah dan merah logam pisau?" Dia hanya menatapnya karena dia tidak pernah benar-benar memberitahu siapa pun bagaimana dia mendapatkan katana ini, tapi dia memberikan ok untuk memberitahunya. Dia tahu dia bisa mempercayai dia dengan hal semacam ini sehingga ia tidak akan menyembunyikannya darinya tidak peduli apa.

"Ya itu dan aku diberi dengan sensei pedang saya yang melatih saya dari usia 10 sampai 11 dan setengah. Memiliki nama adalah Drake dan pisau adalah salah satu kembar. Drake memberi saya pisau merah langit itu milik yang sudah meninggal kembar kakak dan Drake memiliki laut merah julukan mereka datang dari memakai semua merah seperti yang saya lakukan dan memiliki rambut merah yang saya tidak dan memiliki mata merah dan memiliki warna merah murni katana tapi yang utama adalah laut merah adalah seseorang yang menggunakan air dan langit merah adalah seseorang seperti saya yang menggunakan kasur "karena ia mendapatkan dilakukan mengatakan bahwa dia mencium pipi dan melompat keluar jendela meninggalkan seorang wanita kaget di belakangnya.

Kemudian memukul Anko _"Drake adalah kakaknya! Drake Yuuhi! Bagaimana mungkin saya lupa bahwa, Kurenai berbicara tentang dia tidak berhenti tapi begitu Naruto tahu bahwa mereka adalah kakak dan adik dan apa yang dia memasak saya? Saya tidak sabar foxy kecilku. "_

Seperti Anko sedang menunggu Naruto kembali ia mendengar ketukan di pintu. Saat ia membuka pintu itu Kurenai dan Yuugao keduanya berkata 'halo Anko dan happy birthday "Kemudian berjalan di dalam tempatnya. Kurenai melihat pisau dan memandang temannya kabel.

"Drake? Apakah dia di sini bahwa pedangnya" Dia bertanya Anko dan Yuugao tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tidak ada yang tidak pedangnya jadi jangan khawatir" Tapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakan semua apa yang dia akan mengatakan dia mendapat dipotong oleh temannya "Ya hal itu adalah laut merah saya tahu pisau di mana saja." maka ia dipotong oleh Anko "Tidak itu langit merah dan milik Naruto Uzumaki saudaramu yang diberikan kepadanya dua tahun yang lalu dan dia tidak tahu Anda dan dia adalah kakak dan adik dia hanya tahu pedang kembali sekitar dan Drake memiliki saudara kembar yang mati "

Itu tutup mulut dan dia merah dari yang salah dan berteriak pada temannya, ia tidak terbiasa melakukan hal itu kepada temannya. Dia tidak senang dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang tapi dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto dari semua orang lakukan di dalam rumahnya.

"Saya minta maaf tapi mengapa Anko Naruto di sini?" Dia mengatakan dengan siku sedikit ke samping tetapi Anko Anko tabur tapi dia melihat dua teman baik dan berharap bahwa mereka tidak berpikir ini salah atau sesuatu seperti itu.

Dia mengatakan kepada mereka seluruh cerita dan ketika ia sampai ke bagian tidur malam itu mereka berdua berpikir satu hal " _Dia cepat._ " Anko mengatakan setelah itu "itu tidak seperti yang kita hanya berbaring bersama-sama." yang membuat merahnya. Lalu ia bercerita tentang hadiah dan menunjukkan mereka dan keduanya berharap mereka memiliki sesuatu seperti itu. Lalu ia memberitahu mereka tentang segera datang makan malam ia akan membuat untuknya.

"Saya pikir kita harus pergi dan meninggalkan dua Anda sendiri." setelah teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah Anko. Sedikit kemudian ia melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam dari jendela lagi dengan kantong makanan.

"Bisakah kau menunggu di kamar tidur Anda sehingga Anda tidak mencari tahu apa itu?" Saat ia bertanya dia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya untuk menunggu.

Di dalam kamar tidurnya dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan hilang dalam pikirannya " _mungkin aku harus memakai sesuatu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto? Apa yang harus saya pakai? Yang akan melakukan ya "_ ia bangkit dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang dia tahu Naruto akan senang untuk lihat.

"Anko-chan adalah waktu untuk makan." Dia berteriak bahwa sudah waktunya untuk makan malam ia meletakkan di atas meja dan menunggu dia untuk keluar. Ketika dia keluar Naruto mendekati pingsan dan tersipu seperti ceri. Dia sekarang melihat Anko indah di lihat melalui gaun malam karena itu melihat melalui dia melihat celana dalam hitamnya dan bra. Dia datang kepadanya dan duduk di sampingnya dan melihat dia makan malam dan hanya satu pikiran datang ke pikirannya " _Dia seorang juru masak yang besar dan ini benar-benar tampan makanan_ "

"Terima kasih, tapi Anda tidak perlu pergi melalui semua kesulitan ini untukku." katanya sambil mulai makan makan malam nya.

Dia pindah memeluk dan mengatakan ke telinganya "Anda tidak mengalami kesulitan dan saya akan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini banyak karena saya ingin bersama Anda dan membuat Anda tersenyum lagi." Dia kemudian mulai makan sekarang juga.

Kemudian mereka mendapatkan selesai makan dia melihat Naruto dan mencium di bibir.

"Naruto Aku tahu kau mungkin berharap kau tahu apa tapi saya tidak berpikir saya siap untuk itu karena kita hanya bertemu dan aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama saya tapi bisa Anda menunggu dan ketika aku siap Anda bisa menjadi yang pertama saya?" Dia bertanya juga dia berharap dia akan mengatakan ya

"Aku akan menunggu selama yang Anda inginkan, tetapi dapat aku berbaring di samping Anda seperti yang saya lakukan tadi malam Anko-chan?" saat ia meminta dia mengangguk dan dia mencium lehernya. Dia kemudian menjemputnya di pengantin dan membawanya ke kamar tidur dan membaringkannya kemudian melepas kemeja dan celananya tapi meninggalkan celana pendek dan diletakkan di sampingnya dan menciumnya di bibir.

"Good night my lovely Anko"

"Good night my foxy"

Kedua kemudian tidur di masing-masing lengan lain dan tersenyum.

Author note:

Saya author baru dan ini fict pertama saya tolong hargai ya

Akhir kata

RNR


End file.
